Let Them Hug
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: An ongoing series of eleteo drabbles and mini fics exploring the many potentially missed hug opportunities throughout the series. Written in response to lovelyrugbee's #LetThemHug2K18 prompt on Tumblr. Fics not written in episode order.
1. Misssing Hugs - Spirit Monkey Business

"Thanks for coming after me, Elena."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Elena smiled her sincerity, "Anytime Mateo."

Reveling in the solid feel of him being safely back in the human world, Elena kept her hand where it rested. Of course she'd do it again, there was no question about that. No way would she ever abandon him to an eternity lost in the spirit world––he was her best friend and she needed him there by her side.

She was distracted as Zuzo and Cacahuate began swirling around their charges, leaving trails of glittering spirit magic in their wake. The teens could feel the magic soaking into their very essence like a blessing.

Laughing together, Elena and Mateo watched their spirit guides make their dramatic exit.

As the light faded along with the excitement of their little misadventure, Elena's gaze flicked back to Mateo, who was watching her quietly as her hand now gripped his shoulder tightly.

The fear for his safety, the worry that she would never see him again, and the relief that they had both made it safely back mingled together, nearly overwhelming her. Her throat tightened and she swallowed hard, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Elena let out a little whimper and flung her arms around Mateo's shoulders, clutching him to her in a bone crushing hug. Mateo stiffened in surprise, but relaxed into her embrace, slipping his arms around her.

"I–I was so worried for you, Mateo," she murmured, her face buried in his neck. "I don't know what I would have done had we not been able to get you back."

"Don't worry," he said quietly, hugging her closer as if checking to be sure she too was real, "I'm alright, Elena. Mostly because of you."

She pulled back and smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't ever do that to me again, Mateo de Alva!"

"What?! Summon my spirit guide?"

"No! Running off to the spirit world without me. We're a team. We should have those kinds of adventures together."

Mateo chuckled, giving her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am. I'll keep that in mind next time a rogue spirit shows up with magical spirit corn."

"You'd better," she glared fiercely before she looped her arm in his and grinned. "Come on. I think my abuela was making pastelitos this morning. Maybe if we give her the sad puppy dog look together we can convince her to share. It's the least she can do after our ordeal."

Chuckling, Mateo shook his head in amusement at her plan, "I'm not so sure Luisa will part with her baked goods that easily but sure. Why not?"


	2. Missing Hugs - Realm of the Jaquins

"I'll always be here for you, Elena. No matter what."

The cacophony of jaquins flying about the cave in celebration faded as she searched his face she saw nothing but love and utter sincerity looking back. He meant what he said—he truly intended to stand faithfully by her side in the face of the unknown.

A kernel of hope sparked at his words and she sighed deeply with relief.

The gentle pressure and warmth of his hands around her own was a welcome reminder that she wasn't alone.

Swallowing hard, she blinked back tears, ignoring the stinging in her eyes as she pulled her hand from his hand took a half step forward, slipping her arms around his middle and resting her head against his chest.

"Thank you, Mateo," she whispered.

Though surprised at the unexpected bit of affection from his best friend, Mateo smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, lending his comfort and support in anyway he could.

"Of course, Elena," he murmured, gently resting his head on top of hers. "I mean it—no matter what."


	3. Missing Hugs - Jewel of Maru

The crown princess stood in silence before her parent's altar— her shoulders hunched slightly as if they alone bore the weight of the world. Mateo watched his friend as she removed the locket from around her neck and kissed it, kneeling to lay it at the foot of the altar with such tender gentleness he felt his eyes burning with emotion.

She tipped her face back as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, as if trying to calm herself, when Mateo saw her profile–– her eyebrows furrowed with emotion and her eyes shining, looking for all the world as if she was about to shatter. He couldn't bear how utterly alone and emotionally exhausted she looked, and was nearly overcome with the desire to go to her— to offer his dear friend every ounce of strength and comfort he possessed.

Stepping from the shadows into the pool of candlelight where Elena knelt, Mateo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said quietly, "I'm sorry you missed them, Elena."

Without a second thought, she automatically turned toward the sound of his voice— instinctively seeking him out. His heart leapt and his breath caught in his throat at the look she gave him— a soft smile brimming with gratitude and love, and yet unfathomably sad as her eyes shimmered in the candlelight with unshed tears.

She gracefully rose to her feet and turned to him. The young royal wizard's eyes widened in surprise as she slid her arms around him and held him close, drawing strength from the calm, steady presence of her best friend.

As he slid his arms around her, ready to stand there holding her quietly all night if that's what she needed, his heart skipped a beat when she murmured into his shirt, "l didn't."

He was in awe. Not only had she seen her parents again––that in and of itself was incredible—but the fact that she was choosing to share that moment with him left him speechless.

As the young royal wizard rested his cheek upon her hair, he held his best friend close, and together they quietly watched the altar of the late king and queen of Avalor, each lost in their own thoughts.

Elena was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions from the frustration of failing to capture he Delgados to the relief of saving the kingdoms from a terrible fate to the joy of seeing her parents again to the heartbreak of losing them again to the comfort in knowing that through it all her best friend was her pillar of strength.

Mateo was simply relieved that they'd made it through their unexpected adventure safely, but more than that, he was thankful to be there in that moment with his best friend. Reflecting on the ever growing friendship and trust between himself and his crown princess, he knew in his heart of hearts that he'd been blessed the most precious of all gifts.

And for that, he was glad.


	4. Missing Hugs - Blockheads

The sound echoed from the cavernous walls and ceilings, feet pounding the marble floors like a herd of stampeding cattle.

Adrenaline and excitement pumped through his veins as the olaball passed from player to player in a fierce volley for possession, the four teens running from one end of the makeshift court to the other.

Enough of this. Mateo knew what needed to happen.

Meeting Elena's eye as he darted past, he grinned roguishly and nodded. Taking his cue she broke away from the melee and dashed for the hoop.

The other team momentarily distracted by her retreat, Mateo saw his chance. Moving forward, he shouted, "Elena! Alley-oop!" and kicked the ball, sending it soaring towards her position beneath the goal hoop.

"Through the hoop!" came the sing song reply.

Grinning wickedly, Elena leapt into the air with the grace of a ballerina, expertly hip checking the ball through the hoop, landing lightly on her feet.

Score! Exhilaration flooded Mateo's senses, it was like he was walking on air.

Whooping with joy, he ran for her. Her eyes blazed with the thrill of victory, mirroring his sentiments exactly.

"Nice one, Elena!" he cried, throwing his arms around her without further thought and pulled her in for a bone gripping hug.

A split second later, he flinched, realizing what he'd just done. Before he could release her, she responded by hugging him back, rather enthusiastically.

Heart racing with adrenaline, exhilaration and something else he couldn't quite define, Mateo just laughed and decided to go with it, jumping up and down in excitement with her.

He couldn't help but notice how soft and warm and—just right she felt. Her heart pounded against his chest in perfect sync with his own. And her scent—stars above, she smelled good.

Breaking apart, Mateo stared breathlessly at the princess, hardly daring to believe that he'd actually done such a bold thing—or that she'd let him.

And was that a _shy_ smile playing about her lips?

A pointed cough from behind brought reality crashing in, sending the pair springing apart as if they had been burned.

"Are you guys ready to play or are we just going to stand here watching you two hug all day?" Naomi said, a sly smile tugging at her lips.

Elena winked at Mateo, grinning unrepentantly. "Come on, Mateo. Lets see if we can score like that again."

As she took off running, Mateo stared after her, blushing furiously—he wasn't sure if she was talking about olaball or something else entirely.


	5. Missing Hugs - Race for the Realm

_If you haven't seen Race for the Realm yet … SPOILER ALERT!_

* * *

No.

Dread and disbelief hit him like a tidal wave as Mateo stared open mouthed at the princess, eyebrows furrowed. It couldn't be true. Shuriki couldn't possibly have the Scepter of Night.

His heart sank and he felt the nausea rising from the knot forming in his was his fault. Shuriki never should have gotten this far had he not acted so rashly about the scepter in the first place. He never should have left Elena's side. He of all people knew they were stronger together—as a team.

He had failed his grandfather and Elena.

"––now we are all in danger. What are we going to do?!"

The defeat and desperation in her voice snapped him out of his panic. This was no time be focusing on himself. He still didn't know what had happened with Shuriki, but he recognized that darkness simmering in Elena's eyes. He'd seen it flickering there before they'd parted ways just an hour before. He'd seen it the night after Shuriki's attack on the castle.

She was reliving the moment of her parents murder—again. The anger. The guilt. The feelings of failure. The sorrow. The terror.

And on top of that, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was carrying the full burden of this most recent defeat on her shoulders.

How well he understood what she was going through.

Mateo startled as mighty rush of wings whipped by him, close enough to brush his robes, and an enormous shadow crossed in front of the sun. Looking up, he shaded his eyes and gasped, "It's a sunbird!"

The enormous serpent-like bird was the most incredible thing Mateo had ever seen––a fantastical creature he had only ever read about in books. This must be the Quito Moz Elena had told him about after their adventure in Vallestrella––the one who had given her the prophecy about her test.

He watched in awe as the sunbird flew a loop over their heads and landed gracefully beside Elena, calling her name and explaining what he'd seen in the flames.

"So you know. I––failed."

Mateo's heart clenched, his hand automatically extending towards her at the helplessness in her voice, the defeat in her posture.

More than anything, he wanted to go to her. To comfort her. To tell her everything was going to be ok. That this was in no way her fault––if anyone was to blame, it was him.

To remind her that she wasn't alone. That he was with her, no matter what.

An ember of hope sparked in him as Quito Moz assured Elena that all was not lost. If Elena could just master her scepter, she could defeat Shuriki for good.

Mateo knew she could do it. She had come so far with her magic in such a short time, he had no doubt she could master the scepter.

Elena moved forward to go on with Quito Moz alone, but Mateo could see in the curve of her shoulders that she was still fretting and full of doubt. He couldn't bear to let her leave in such a state.

Without a further thought, Mateo scrambled down from Dulce's back. "Elena! Wait!" he called, reaching for her as he hurried to where she stood.

Elena paused and turned, her wide brown eyes glistening with unshed tears that she was trying to hide.

Mateo stopped before her, turning his steady gaze on her.

"Elena," he said quietly, taking a half step closer so they were toe to toe. He grasped her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Just remember, there's nothing out there you can't handle."

Lower lip trembling, Elena blinked hard as a single tear trickled down her cheek. Her eyes flicked to the ground and she whispered, "I'm scared, Mateo."

Mateo thought his heart would break in two at her words. There was no one stronger than Elena Castillo Flores and to see her falling apart like this when the entire kingdom was depending on her––well, it was just hard. She usually thrived under pressure, but the ghosts of her past had finally caught up to her.

If there was some way he could spare her this, he would—he would gladly take her place had that been an option. But Mateo knew in his heart of hearts that Elena was literally the only one who even had a hope of winning against the Scepter of Night. All he could do was offer his unwavering faith and support.

Tilting his head closer to her, he murmured so no one else could hear. "Shh…it looks like we've both learned some hard lessons today _querida amiga_. But listen to Quito Moz," he reached down and pulled her scepter from its sheath at her hip, holding it up to her, "The struggle isn't over yet and you've trained so hard for this And you are ready. You can do this. I believe in you. Do you?"

Elena bit her lip, swallowing hard as she searched his warm hazel eyes. Seeing the sheer faith and care shining back at her, she believed his words. Nodding, she placed her hand over his and grasped the scepter, setting it glowing—though Elena could have sworn it was a little brighter than usual.

The worry knotted in her stomach relaxed a bit as a small smile curved a corner of her mouth. Scepter still in hand, she slipped her arms around his middle and whispered, "Thanks, Mateo."

He held her close for a moment, lending her his strength in the way that had become so familiar to them as of late. "Of course. And even though I can't go with you this time, I'll be waiting , ready to help however I can. I'm here for you, Elena, no matter what."

Releasing him and stepping away, Elena smiled softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks _querido_. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With a gleam of determination, she resheathed the scepter and turned, climbing onto the waiting sunbird oracle's back. While she accepted the wishes of luck from their friends, Mateo watched quietly.

Though it worried him to let her go alone––he usually insisted on coming along so he could watch her back––he somehow knew that he could trust the ancient sunbird oracle to keep her safe. After a year of hard work, she would finally master her scepter's powers and she would come back—finally ready to take down Shuriki for good.

And he would be there waiting to stand by her side when she needed him.


	6. Missing Hugs — Song of the Sirenas

Mateo was beyond angry.

Flames of rage unlike any he'd ever known licked his insides as he clenched the fabric of the fine coat in his fists––Duke Cristóbal struggling to get away from the young wizard and the guard captain.

Elena's cousin. Familia, he'd told her.

And like the kind hearted, wonderful woman she was, she fully trusted him.

Mateo's jaw clenched at the thought, red flecks flashing in his eyes. How could he? His own cousin! Hadn't Elena been through enough? And now she had a traitor for a cousin. A traitor that would see her dead for a few lousy gold coins.

It was disgusting, really.

And when this was all over—when the anger and adrenaline faded—she was going to be heartbroken.

A heaviness settled in his chest as he thought of sleepless nights nights ahead of his princess as she grieved her lost cousin. For he knew her well enough to know that though Cristobal still lived and had done a despicable thing, she would indeed grieve his loss—he was familia. And familia was important to her.

Powerful magic crackled in the air above them. Sensing it, Mateo froze and icy dread flooded his veins.

"INFERNO!" he heard the witch shout. "CHAOS!"

He whipped around just in time to see a flash of acid green light hurl itself across the sky, colliding with the jaquin carrying his best friend. His heart plummeted to his toes as he saw Skylar tumble from the sky, Elena plunging down with him, falling hard on the tower steps below.

"ELENA!" he cried out, releasing the duke, automatically reaching for her—futile though the gesture was.

The rage that had been flickering inside quickly turned to cold fear as he watched Shuriki leap from her own jaquin's back down to where he knew Elena must have landed.

She needed him. They were a team and had trained over a year for this—together. He had promised to be there for her, no matter what. He had to get to her.

"ELENA!" he cried out yet again, pulling out his tamborita and sprinting towards the tower, weaving through the gardens at breakneck speed. Only one thing existed in his mind—getting to Elena. Making sure she was ok. Nothing else mattered. Not the Duke. Not the Delgados. Nothing.

She was strong. She had practiced and studied and had learned to wield her magic. She would survive. She had to survive.

Mateo couldn't bear to imagine the alternative.

Shuriki couldn't win. That's not how it happened in the stories. Good had to triumph over evil. He had to believe that, or—well he didn't know what he would do—if he let her die.

Reaching the foot of the tower, Mateo aimed his tamborita at his boots and muttered, "Levaluq," and without breaking his stride, he continued his race up the tower wall. Elena was in trouble—he didn't have time for such trivial things as stairs.

Half way up the wall, his heart leapt to his throat, his concentration slipping, when an explosion of golden light erupted from the top of the tower, momentarily blinding him as he stumbled.

Silence.

Catching himself, Mateo floated in place a moment. He had no idea where the blast had even come from—Elena's blaze spell wasn't nearly that powerful. Was it?

And if it wasn't Elena's scepter, then that meant—

He had to get to her. Now.

"LEVALUQ!" he shouted, directing the spell to carry him to the stairs just below the tower top.

He held his breath, aiming his tamborita ahead of him as he crept up the stairs—half expecting Shuriki to come down the stairs at any moment.

Please let her be ok. Please— he begged anyone who might be listening. She had to be ok. If she wasn't—no.

Silently he approached the archway at the top, stopping. The scene awaiting him filled Mateo with equal parts relief and heart ache.

Tears stung the corners of his eyes. Mateo wanted to sob with relief, but remained silent, for there sat Elena in the middle of the floor, the golden light of the setting sun washed over her in a warm glow.

Something about the way she had curled herself around Skylar, her best, most devoted jaquin friend reminded Mateo forcefully of a child seeking the comfort and security of a beloved stuffed toy. The moment was so tender, so sweet, that Mateo was hesitant to interrupt.

She was safe and that was all that mattered. They could talk later.

Mateo had turned to leave when a soft, familiar voice stopped him. "Mateo?"

His heart fluttered and he closed his eyes as he listened to the sadness, the exhaustion, the supreme relief so thick in her voice—even from that single word—it was almost palpable.

He put his tamborita away as he turned to face her, his eyes searching hers for any hint of injury or pain—well, physical pain. She sat there, scratching Skylar, who still had his head on her lap, behind the ears.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, walking over to where she sat.

She smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and nodded. "I will be," she said as she reached for his hand.

He thought she sounded a little breathless and her hand felt abnormally cold and fragile in his. Kneeling beside her, he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and placed his hand against her skin.

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't sound well and your hands are like ice." He rubbed her hand between his two hands, trying to warm it.

Elena shook her head. "I'm fine. The scepter tired me out, that's all. That last spell was almost too much for me." She breathed deeply, closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Looking at him, she smiled again—a tiny, vulnerable smile. It reached her eyes, but there was something so heartbreakingly sad about it. "It's over," she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I still can't believe this waking nightmare is over."

"It is," Mateo said, squeezing her hand, "And you were incredible, querida. You've worked so hard and it was all worth it."

She nodded, her eyes shining as she pushed her hair behind her ears. Looking up at him with wide eyes, she sniffled, a tear trickling down her cheek.

His heart broke to see her so vulnerable. "Aww, it's going to be ok," he murmured, reaching for her as he wrapped her in an embrace, letting her cry quietly into his shoulder. "You will be ok too, you know? Because I know you and you are the strongest, bravest, most amazing woman I know.

"Thank you, querido," she whispered clinging to him like a lifeline, "for always being there for me—from the very beginning you've stood by my side and that means more to me than you'll ever know. Thank you for being here for me, no matter what."

"Always," he whispered, stroking her hair as he held her close offering the quiet comfort she needed.

They sat there like that for a few minutes as Mateo held her, watching the slowly setting sun in all of its golden glory. How fitting, he thought, that Shuriki would be defeated during the sunset. It felt symbolic, somehow. As if the sun was setting on one era of her life and would rise again to greet the new day.

And that was a beautiful thing, indeed.


	7. Missing Hugs — Tides of Change

Elena gathered every ounce of self control she possessed to keep from openly gawking as Mateo and Gabe quickly unbuttoned their shirts and cast them to the ground, leaving both boys bare from the waist up.

Marisa, clutching fistfuls of milagros beside her, smirked and raised an eyebrow, saying, "You know, we could have wrapped the milagros over your clothes."

Elena snickered as both boys blushed scarlet, Mateo rubbing the back of his neck in that signature way of his that she knew so well.

While Marisa untangled and separated the milagros into two neat bunches, Mateo pelted her with questions. His curiosity and eagerness to learn everything he could about the magic and history behind the seaweed was matched only by Marisa's enthusiasm about sharing everything she could about sirena lore. Elena watched him, smiling fondly at the usual childlike wonder he expressed about anything magical, until her gaze caught on his bare torso and she froze, her eyes widening slightly as she took a good look.

She'd always known him to be skinny—though it hadn't affected her opinion of him one way or another. She didn't look at her friends that way. Gabe was handsome and muscular while Mateo was adorable and skinny. To her, those were facts just as the sky was blue and the grass was green. Neither fact had ever caused her to look twice.

But she was looking now—and something had changed.

Elena chewed her bottom lip as she stared, intrigued by the softly defined muscles in his shoulders, his stomach, his chest—those hadn't been there the last time they went to the beach. Sure, he was still slender, but her friend had filled out—rather nicely if she was being honest—in the last year. She didn't know if he'd been working out or if it was just something that came with age, but—she liked what she saw.

Wait. Elena's cheeks warmed as she chastised herself for thinking about Mateo in such a way. He was her friend—her best friend.

But he was beautiful, she sighed inwardly. She appreciated the deep bronze of his skin and the way that it fell into soft shadows between each rise and dip of the subtle muscle beneath.

"Ahem—" a pointed cough startled Elena back to reality. All three of her friends were watching her. Marisa had a bit too much understanding sparkling in her eye. Gabe smirked—Elena blushed deeply as she realized he knew exactly what she'd been doing. Mateo, however, looked mercifully puzzled.

"Er—yes?" Elena finally asked, laughing nervously as she shoved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I asked if you were ready?"

Cocking her head to one side, Elena blinked. Once. Twice. "To?" she asked.

"To help me get these guys wrapped up and in the water," Marisa laughed, "What did you think we were doing? We don't have much time, so here—" she pressed a bundle of seaweed into Elena's hand. "Get your wizard wrapped up while I take care of Gabe over here."

Shocked, Elena stared at the bundle of kelp in her hands. She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath and wetting her lips. She could do this. It wasn't such a big deal after all. It was just skin—really, really nice skin, but still just skin.

Time was of the essence and they needed to get moving. Their new friends needed them.

Elena took the end of the milagro and held it to him, her palm flat against his abdomen. She was surprised at how firm the muscle was and how soft and warm the skin felt beneath her palm. The prickle of goosebumps raising beneath her touch brought a small smile to her lips.

She leaned in, almost hugging him as she wrapped one arm around him to loop the kelp around. She was acutely aware of the heat radiating from him—and his scent!

Stars above, but he smelled good! Like cedar and spices with a hint of citrus. Her breath caught in her throat with the sudden realization that he reminded her of safety and comfort and—home.

That was a perfectly normal thing for a best friend to smell like. Right?

Focus Elena, she chastised herself. What would Mateo think if he knew the direction her thoughts had taken? Besides, she still had a job to do.

Exhaling, she continued looping the milagros around his torso and up to his chest. To distract herself from her wandering thoughts she glanced up, meeting hs eye and murmured, "Thanks, Mateo."

Smiling crookedly in that endearing way of his, Mateo cocked one eyebrow and said, "For what?"

Shrugging, Elena focused on keeping the kelp wrapped tightly, and replied, "Just for being here. For standing by me and always watching my back, even though you don't always agree with my decisions. Just—it really means a lot to me, so—thanks."

He chuckled quietly, her skin prickling as his breath tickled her ear, for she had leaned close to reach around his back and over his shoulders once more. "Of course I'm here," he said quietly. "I told you I was with you all the way from the very beginning. That hasn't changed, Elena."

Eyes stinging with tears of gratitude, Elena smiled, her lips trembling as she tied off the end of the milagro and examined her handiwork, running her hand across his chest to smooth the lumps out.

She placed her hands in his shoulders and met his eye. He looked back, warmth and sincerity shining from deep within, filling her with the knowledge that this boy cared deeply for her well being. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could trust him fully—she could rely on him and he understood her better than anyone.

Without thinking, she slipped her arms around him, drawing him in for a tight hug. "Thank you, querido," she whispered, her throat thick with emotion, "You are a true friend."

As he hugged her back, her mind wandered back to a few minutes ago as she remembered the warmth of his skin and the way it felt beneath her fingertips—

Stop. This is your best friend you are thinking about, she reprimanded herself.

Pulling back, she bit her lip, smiling shyly as she met his eye and he smiled softly in return.

Before either of them could say another word, Mateo was enveloped in a soft glow as the milagros worked their magic. His eyes widened with wonder and he beamed. "Wow!" he breathed, "I can actually feel the magic flowing through me. This is incredible!"

Elena couldn't help but smile affectionately as he started making excited speculations about the potential magical properties of the kelp and its possibilities for potion making. She loved watching him discover new bits of magical lore. His eyes would practically glow when the thrill of discovery as joy and excitement welled up so thoroughly he could hardly contain it. It was contagious, really.

A huge, fake cough drew her from her musings, though Mateo still examined the kelp in awe, muttering under his breath. Glancing around, she realized Marisa and Gabe had been watching them though she didn't know for how long, identical infuriatingly knowing smiles plastered on their faces.

Clearing her throat and shoving her hair behind one ear, Elena ignored the pointed looks and took Mateo's hand, giving it a squeeze to get his attention.

"Come on," she said tugging him towards the edge of the palace canal, "you'll have plenty of time on the way to Coronado to discover exactly what this magic can do. But," she turned her attention back to Marisa, "we have an underwater kingdom to free. Lead the way, Marisa. Gabe and Mateo. Are you with me?"

"Always," Gabe said, nodding earnestly.

"No matter what," Mateo said with a wide grin.

Nodding contentedly, Elena dove into the water after Marisa, peace and confidence filling her soul with the knowledge that these two boys of hers would be there to watch her back until the very end.

And for that, she was thankful, indeed.


End file.
